Make Your Life With Me
by Shitema 94
Summary: Cela fait aujourd'hui six mois jour pour jour qu'il est parti. Sa dernière lettre remonte déjà à un mois, depuis silence radio. Et je m'inquiète, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression que cette attente est interminable. C'est pourtant la deuxième fois qu'il part en mission pendant un temps indéfini, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est guère comme la premi


_Make Your Life With Me_

La pluie s'écrase avec fracas en cette fin de soirée. Je regarde, fascinée, ce spectacle hypnotisant depuis le rebord de ma fenêtre sans pouvoir m'en détacher. Cela me fascine sans savoir pourquoi. Cela semble être la force de la nature qui rentre en action, nous faisant savoir à nous, pauvres humains, que nous ne contrôlons rien au final. Nous subissons plus qu'autre chose.

Je me sens désarmée.

Et ce n'est guère la première fois que je ressens cela.

Les larmes menacent de me submerger.

Non, il ne faut pas...

Je me lève brutalement de ma confortable chaise, comme possédée. Je vais jusqu'au pas de ma porte, et sans vraiment savoir ce que je suis entrain de faire, j'ouvre la porte et je sors.

Sous la pluie battante.

Je reste plantée là, les yeux fermés et dirigés vers le ciel d'un gris sombre.

Et je fais une demande à ces puissances qui semblent bien supérieures à nous.

Je me sens tellement désespérée en cet instant...

Mes larmes se mêlent à la pluie qui se déverse sur moi.

_-" Rendez-le moi." _

Les jours se poursuivent, comme déjà écrits, répétitifs. Heureusement que je garde quelques repères solides à lesquels m'accrocher: mon métier, mes chers élèves qui m'apportent tant de joie et de bonheur, et mes amis qui sont toujours présents.

Ses repères auxquels je m'accroche pour m'empêcher de sombrer, un jour après l'autre.

Pourtant, parfois, cela ne suffit pas et il m'arrive d'avoir des moments d'égarements et de peur.

Une peur indicible, comme enchainée à moi.

Elle m'enserre la poitrine, me coupant la respiration.

Et je sais au fond de moi que c'est le signe qu'il est en danger. Et que la seule chose que je puisse faire est d'attendre... Attendre désespérément sa prochaine lettre, le prochain signe de vie. Et de me raccrocher à cela, vu que je n'ai que cela...

Et cela me tue.

A petit feu.

Je porte la main à mon cœur, comme pour me donner le courage d'avancer, de ne pas me laisser abattre. Non, il ne le faut surtout pas.

_-" Elizabeth, est-ce que tout va bien ?"_

Je sors de mes songes au son de cette voix, celle d'Abigail qui est tournée vers moi avec une expression d'inquiétude profonde inscrite sur ses traits.

Je lui prends la main, lui fais un sourire de circonstance pour la rassurer, et lui dit que tout va bien. Même si elle masque assez bien ses émotions je vois bien qu'elle ne m'a pas crut. Je vois dans son regard un voile de tendresse. Et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Que ferais-je sans elle ? Que serais-je devenue tout ce temps depuis mon départ d'Hamilton, depuis le début de ma nouvelle vie à Hope Valley ? Si elle n'avait pas fait partie de ma vie, Dieu seul sait ce que je serais devenue. Elle est ma protectrice, mon ange gardien veillant discretement sur moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Je souris encore, cette fois réellement.

Elle m'apporte du réconfort, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Merci pour tout, Abigail...

Le début de journée semble bien débuté, un timide soleil pointe le bout de son nez. Cela me met un peu de baume au cœur. Je sors de ma maison et marche vers la rue principale de la ville, me dirigeant vers le magasin de Mr Yost, comme chaque matin. J'entre et me dirige sans attendre vers le comptoir, derrière lequel il me regarde et dans son sourire affligé je me doute de la réponse à la question que je m'apprête à lui poser.

L'espoir guide toujours mes pas.

_-" Aucune lettre pour moi aujourd'hui ?"_

_-" J'ai bien peur que non." _

_-"Merci quand même. Bonne journée à vous."_

Et je fais demi-tour, la déception teintant mon visage. Je devrais être habituée depuis le temps, depuis son départ je n'ai reçu que peu de lettres. Il dit qu'il voudrait prendre le temps d'écrire plus, mais que cela lui est impossible la plupart du temps. Et je le comprends parfaitement. Malgré cela mon cœur se brise chaque fois que je pousse cette porte et qu'aucune lettre ne m'y m'attend.

L'attente est la pire des choses.

Me ressaisissant, je prends mon courage à deux mains. Une nouvelle journée m'attend et mes petits élèves également. En pensant à tous ces cœurs innocents et avides d'apprendre le sourire me revient partiellement. Il est temps de commencer une nouvelle journée de classe.

_-" C'est l'heure d'aller tous en récréation."_

Et je sonne ma fameuse cloche à vache.

_-" Je voudrais rester jouer du piano, est-ce que je peux ?"_

_-"Bien sur Robert."_

Le voir si surexcité à la simple idée de jouer un morceau de piano me fait doucement rire. Ce n'est pas encore ça, il a besoin d'encore un peu d'entrainement. Mais il y arrivera, la détermination fait partie de ses qualités.

_-"Miss Thatcher ? Brownie voudrait prendre une tasse de thé avec vous ? Il voudrait devenir votre ami." _

_-"Oh, Opal... C'est très gentil à lui. Va jouer quelques minutes et je viens."_

Elle s'en va, son ours en peluche sous le bras tout en lui parlant, et cette scène me fait sourire. Je reprends le fil de mes pensées et songe qu'il me reste quelques copies à corriger. Je m'installe derrière mon bureau, prend ma plume et commence. C'est là que je fus distraite par le son du piano s'élevant dans la salle de classe. Robert s'y est installé et jouait sans se soucier de moi. Le son merveilleux de cet instrument emplit la pièce de grâce, et mes pensées s'égarent. Mes bras retombent sur le bois du bureau et je posais ma tête dans le creux de ma main.

Un doux sourire prit place sur mon visage.

Mes pensées vagabondèrent dans mes souvenirs...

Non, dans _nos_ souvenirs.

Je me revoie poussant la porte du saloon. Dans ma longue et somptueuse robe grise je me sentais comme une princesse. Il y avait des bougies partout, absolument partout. Une banderole au mur indiquait "Bal de Noël de la Police Montée".

On pourrait penser à un rêve.

Et Jack sortant de l'ombre, me tendant la main. Merveilleusement élégant dans son uniforme rouge. Et son regard... il me pénétra en cet instant, me déstabilisant une seconde. Mon cœur s'emballa. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Devant tout ça, tout le mal qu'il avait dû se donner pour organiser ça à la dernière minute, probablement déçu que nous n'ayons pu aller au véritable bal.

Je me revoyais avancer vers lui dans cette pièce. Il remonta de quelques tours la petite boite à musique posée en évidence, et me prit la main pour m'emporter dans une valse voluptueuse. Quand avait-il appris à danser la valse ?

Et nous dansions à la seule lumière de toutes ces bougies, le temps sembla se stopper quelques longues minutes et nous laisser ainsi profiter de ce moment merveilleux.

Mon sourire ne me quittait plus.

_-"Miss Thatcher ? Je peux aller jouer avec les autres maintenant ?"_

Au son de cette voix, je sursautais et repris vite mes esprits. Je n'avais pas entendu la fin du morceau de piano. Devant moi se tenait Robert, l'air d'attendre une réponse de ma part.

Sans me laisser décontenancé je lui répondis par l'affirmative avec un grand sourire, l'air de cacher les troubles de mon cœur.

A peine avait-il entendu ma réponse qu'il se pressa sans attendre vers l'extérieur. Quelle énergie, quelle insouciance.

J'aimerais retrouver le temps de la légèreté, ou rien n'est vraiment inquiétant. Ou la seule préoccupation est de bien travailler à l'école et de rendre fiers ses parents. Quelle chance ils avaient ces enfants, de ne pas se rendre compte de tous les aspects et les enjeux d'une vie d'adulte, de tous les soucis dont nous adultes avons à nous préoccuper. Mais les choses évoluent vite, tout change tellement rapidement que l'on ne s'en rend parfois même pas compte.

Que le temps du bonheur s'achève aussi vite qu'il est arrivé...

Cela fait aujourd'hui six mois jour pour jour qu'il est parti.

Sa dernière lettre remonte déjà à un mois, depuis silence radio.

Et je m'inquiète, je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression que cette attente est interminable. C'est pourtant la deuxième fois qu'il part en mission pendant un temps indéfini, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est guère comme la première fois.

Sa mission est bien plus dangereuse à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, et son retour n'est pas certain... Abigail, ainsi que la plupart des habitants de Hope Valley, n'arrêtent pas de répéter qu'il va revenir avant que l'on ne s'en aperçoive, et j'ai beau faire semblant de les croire cela ne me réconforte pas pour autant. Mon cœur garde cette incertitude qui m'enserre. Et je ne peux rien y faire.

Abigail, d'ailleurs, fait tout pour que je garde espoir. Elle se donne corps et âme aux préparatifs du mariage comme si son retour ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute, et même les paroles pleines de confiance du Pasteur Frank ne me font guère d'effet.

J'essaie de garder la foi, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

J'ai une confiance aveugle en Jack, mais cela suffira t-il à le faire revenir sain et sauf ?

Cela est moins sûr.

Malgré tout je continue obstinément de me raccrocher à ce mince espoir.

Il faut croire que l'amour a bien des pouvoirs.

_Viens te promener avec moi._

_Je tiens dans mes mains la petite carte tirée de son enveloppe avec ces quelques mots griffonnés, avec l'écriture que je reconnais être celle de Jack. _

_La surprise et l'incompréhension me dominent, mais j'ouvre la porte d'entrée du café et vois sur le perron ainsi que tout le long de la route des lanternes éclairant le passage, m'invitant à les suivre._

_Ce que je fis, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. _

_Des pétales de roses rouges tapissent également ce chemin, et je suis ébahie. _

_Véritablement ébahie devant tout ça. _

_Suivant docilement ce chemin, il me mène près du lac, au pied de ma salle de classe. Les lanternes se reflètent dans le lac, et c'est juste magique. _

_Vision féerique. _

_Presque arrivée au bout du chemin, je vois que quelqu'un m'attend. Et cette personne n'est pas n'importe qui, je reconnaitrais cet uniforme n'importe où. _

_Jack. _

_Les larmes me montent aux yeux. _

_Tout cela semble trop beau pour être vrai..._

_Et je le suis des yeux jusqu'à être arrivée à ses côtés. _

_-" Y a t-il une raison à cette promenade ?", lui dis-je en plaisantant à moitié. Cela semble déjà-vu..._

_-"Oui, il y en a une."_

_Et je le vois mettre un genou à terre et sortir un écrin, et c'est à cet instant que je compris..._

_-"Veux-tu m'épouser ?"_

_Ses mots semblent tellement beaux, résonnent au plus profond de mon âme. Je n'ai aucune espèce d'hésitation, je sais ce que mon cœur me hurle. Il me murmure de ne jamais laisser partir cet homme..._

_-"Bien sur que je le veux, oui!"_

_Et il m'embrasse, avec tellement de passion que j'en suis submergée, ce moment est tellement parfait, tellement beau. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il est entrain de m'arriver..._

_Il me prend la main et me passe tendrement cet anneau divinement beau au doigt, et je n'en reviens toujours pas. _

_-"Je t'aime", me murmure t-il. _

_Et je lui répond de ces mêmes petits mots qui font des miracles. _

_Je suis tellement heureuse en cet instant, c'est inouï. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser. _

_Et l'instant d'après je vois Jack qui semble s'éloigner subitement de moi, comme si le temps et le lieu étaient subitement hors de la réalité, distendus. Je m'affole soudainement, une peur horrible prend le pas sur le bonheur immense que je ressentais il y a encore une seconde. Je tends ma main porteuse du fameux anneau vers lui, et je cris son nom de toutes mes forces. Mais plus je hurle et essaie désespérément de me rapprocher qu'il s'éloigne d'autant plus. La peur prend possession de moi, ainsi qu'une terreur immense. _

_Les sanglots prennent le pas sur mon calme, et les larmes s'écoulent le long de mon visage sans que je puisse me contrôler. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je hurle son prénom une dernière fois dans un ultime élan, et me réveille en sursaut. _

_Je mets quelques horribles secondes à savoir où je me trouve et à démêler le vrai du faux, jusqu'à m'apercevoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar. Je mets quelques bonnes minutes à m'en remettre et à me raisonner, les larmes coulent toujours le long de mes joues, mais mes sanglots semblent se calmer. _

_Et quand je reprends enfin totalement mes esprits, je ne peux empêcher une pensée vicieuse de s'insinuer dans mon cœur..._

_C'est un mauvais présage, je le sens au fin fond de moi. _

_Ce n'est pas bon signe. _

_Et je me remets à pleurer, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, me roulant en boule en serrant aussi fort que possible mes couvertures. _

_Ce merveilleux souvenir au bord du lac était entrain de se transformer en ce que je redoutais le plus. _

_Mon pire cauchemar..._

Ce matin le temps était maussade, et je prenais la route vers l'école. J'accompagnais mes petits élèves le long du chemin et plus nous nous rapprochions plus le nombre de mes élèves augmentaient.

Les discussions allaient bon train, et la bonne humeur également. Seule moi avait la mine aussi maussade que le temps, j'avais très mal dormi la nuit précédente. En rapport avec ce cauchemar qui ne cessait de venir me hanter chaque nuit, ne faisant qu'accentuer ma peur et mon appréhension.

Ce songe me torturait.

Faisant fi de mes angoisses je participais à la conversation entre Cody, Opal et Robert qui me questionnaient sur le programme de la journée à venir. Ce que je fis avec entrain et une fausse bonne humeur, je ne voulais pas plus les inquiéter. Je sentais qu'ils se faisaient tous beaucoup de soucis pour moi, et je ne voulais pas de ça.

Sortant de l'artère principale de la ville, nous marchions tel un long convoi le long du chemin de terre menant à l'église. Entourée de tous ces enfants joyeux, ma bonne humeur revint quelque peu. Ils avaient vraiment le don pour me changer les idées et faire sortir toutes les idées noires de mon esprit.

Que ferais-je sans tout ce petit monde ?

Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre au loin, mais je n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

_-"Miss Thatcher ! Miss Thatcher !"_

Ce n'est que lorsque les enfants commencèrent à s'agiter en tous sens et s'arrêtèrent en plein chemin que je me décida à voir ce qu'il se passait.

Ils semblèrent surexcités subitement.

Je me retournai et regarda au loin qui pouvait bien galoper dans notre direction.

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour.

Mes larmes débordèrent sans prévenir.

Un soulagement sans nom s'empara de moi.

Je n'avais conscience de rien, ni de tous ces enfants qui hurlaient et s'agitaient ni de mes larmes qui ne se tarissaient pas. Je ne pouvais même plus bouger, le regard fixé sur ce cavalier tout de rouge vêtu qui galopait à toute vitesse vers nous.

Et c'est à quelques mètres de nous qu'il stoppa sa monture précipitamment, en descendit et que je le vis courir dans ma direction.

Mon cœur s'affola et mes jambes se mirent toutes seules à bouger. Je courrais vers lui à perdre haleine, comme si la scène devant moi se passait au ralenti.

Je ne remarquai que son regard déterminé.

Et c'est à mi-chemin que nous nous retrouvâmes.

Je me précipitais dans ses bras tandis qu'il me soulevait de terre. On se serrait l'un à l'autre avec une telle force que c'était inimaginable. En cet instant mon cerveau semblait être sur pause, je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il m'arrivait. La journée avait si mal commencé pourtant...

Nous nous séparâmes assez vite, et le baiser passionné qu'il me donna fit redoubler mes larmes et mon sourire ne me quittait plus. Je n'avais pas souri ainsi depuis cette fameuse soirée, à cet endroit précis, éclairé par tant de lanternes. Il m'embrassa longuement, passionnément. Comme jamais auparavant.

Il écarta ses lèvres des miennes, et posa son front contre le mien.

L'éclat de joie dans ses yeux me transporta. Il s'y reflétait tant d'amour et de bonheur que c'était bouleversant pour moi. Et tant de soulagement. Mon regard devait énormément ressembler au sien.

_-"Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais. Et tu sais que je tiens toujours parole."_

Je ne retins pas l'éclat de rire qui me prit, parce que le soulagement qu'il me soit revenu était tellement grandiose que rien n'aurait pu me procurer tant de bonheur. Je plongea mon regard dans ses prunelles sombres tandis qu'il me prenait la main et qu'il embrassait une nouvelle fois ma bague de fiançailles. Cette bague que j'avais tellement chéri et que je n'avais pas quitté depuis son départ. C'était comme s'il faisait partie de moi en la portant... Je ne pouvais guère m'en séparer, pas même pour une seconde.

Mais maintenant qu'il était là, face à moi, mes bras autour de son cou, je ne voulais plus qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

C'était ma seule et unique prière.

Que cet homme reste à mes côtés.

_-"Je t'ai attendu, et je t'attendrais toute l'éternité. N'est-ce pas ce que je t'avais promis ?"_

Il me regarda d'un air grave, ses yeux plantés dans les miens.

_-"L'éternité ne sera pas nécessaire, je ne vais plus nul part. Ma place est avec toi."_

Et je souris, plus heureuse que jamais.

_-"J'espère bien, Officier Thornton."_

Nous fumes bientôt engloutis pas une marée d'élèves surexcités à l'idée de revoir l'Officier de la Policier Montée. Les rires et les éclats de voix se mélangèrent. Mon esprit se perdit dans tout ce brouhaha. Je n'avais les yeux fixés que sur lui, se débattant avec les enfants, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

A cet instant nos regards se croisèrent, et ma conviction ne fit que s'accroitre.

Je ne le laisserai plus jamais s'éloigner de moi.

Je ne pourrais plus le supporter.

Sa place était à Hope Valley.


End file.
